Dipper and The Boy in The Woods
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Dipper has made a promise to himself to protect his sister at all cost, so when a creepy little boy in the woods starts stalking his sister his first reaction is to find him and kick his ass, but what if there is more to this little boy than he previously thought?
1. The Figure

**Chapter One: The Figure**

"Dammit!"

I rubbed my aching foot and foolishly kicked the rock I tripped over out of frustration. I looked around and found my hat with the blue pine tree on it lying in the grass. My back pulsed with pain as I reached down to get it. "Mother fucker", I mumbled as I rubbed my aching spine, "I guess Mabel was right when she said I was clumsy."

I sucked up the pain and picked up my old, worn-out backpack. I suddenly felt a cold gust of wind go past me and the din of thunder signaling that it was going to start raining soon. I mumbled a curse word under my breath and begin to run back to the mystery shack. I was running in the dark, so it was hard to see. I half expected myself to bump into a long tree branch or something.

The thunder only got louder as I ran closer to home. The rain was just begging to break through the clouds. I ran as fast as I could because if my backpack even got a little bit wet, it would fall apart and release all my work on the ground.

As I ran faster, the thunder got louder and more intense, I was really beginning to get worried, but then the sign of the mystery shack came into view. I smiled a bit as I saw my twin sister Mabel standing on the porch, her pretty head being protected by a pink umbrella and she was wearing a pink pajama outfit covered with pictures of puppies. I know that she's probably waiting to complain about how she hated that I snuck out the house even though I told her I would stop, but I still loved seeing her.

As I had finally reach the end of the woods, I hear something rustling in the bushes. It steals my attention for a brief moment, but I dismiss it as just an animal in woods trying to find shelter from the incoming rain. I walked out of the woods and Mabel noticed me. She smiled her beautiful smile at first, but then she realized the reason we were even out here in the first place and got angry. She still looked adorable though.

I should make this perfectly clear right now, I have no desires to do anything romantic with my twin sister, I just think she's the definition of fucking adorable.

"Are you fucking insane! Its two in the morning and we have school tomorrow! You promised me you would stop sneaking out the house!", Mabel said looking like she was ready to uppercut me.

"I said that I would _try_ to to stop sneaking out the house. I made no promises", I said with a smirk.

Mabel groaned and faced palmed, "What am I going to do with you?"

I chuckled and grabbed her hand, "C'mon sis, let's go to bed." She wanted to scold me some more, but she decided to give in because like me, she was extremely tired and we both needed our beauty sleep. Some of us more than others. I'll let you decide who I'm talking about.

Me and Mabel quietly made our way to our room so we wouldn't wake our Grunkle (Great Uncle) Stan, the man we now live with. I opened the door for Mabel and she walked immediately to her bed and fell asleep. I close the bedroom door, walk over to my sleeping twin, and kiss her on the cheek.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the cieling, for I wasn't sleepy and I didn't feel like doing anything else tonight. I didn't even feel like taking off my clothes. I remember something Mabel said that stood in my mind, we have school tomorrow. I mumbled another swear and groaned. School has never been and never will be easy for me. While Mabel is a social butterfly, I am a loner who prefers to be alone. Shocking right?

Therefore making friends at school is pretty much pointless for me. Especially since I prefer my sister's company over anyone else, which is difficult considering that Mabel makes friends way quicker then I do and she has little time for me during school days. It was always like this back home in California, so I'm sure it will be the same here.

The reason me and Mabel moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon is because times had gotten tough back home. Both of our parents lost their jobs and for a while they didn't know how they were gonna support the family. It was hard for our parents to get jobs considering that they were both high school drop outs. Luckily, our father got a job (he never told us what it was), but it didn't pay that much and there was no way we could keep the apartment we lived in.

It became clear that we were going to have to move soon, so our parents decided to ship me and Mabel to Gravity Falls to live with our Grunkle Stan and go to school here and cut expenses. Grunkle Stan was an... Interesting individual. Let's start with the fact that he lived and worked in his so called "baby" The Mystery Shack. It's basically a tourist trap consisting of Stan overcharging poor suckers to look at obviously fake things and passing them off as legit. It was a total rip-off sure, but if it pays, who the hell am I to judge?

The thing that sucks is that me and Mabel have to work there. So now after we get home from a shitty day of high school, we have to work in this pathetic excuse for a store. Life is just great folks. Just swell. Also there was small fact that Stan had a criminal record, but I digress.

In the short time we've been in Gravity Falls, me and Mabel have only met two new people, Soos and Wendy. They were the only employees in the mystery shack, it's not like this place needed a high tech staff or anything.

Wendy was a very attractive teenage girl about our age. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't smitten with her a look bit. She had pretty red hair that went half way down her back, hazel eyes that seemed to be the brightest thing in the room whenever she was around, a voice that was full of confidence and happiness, and she always wore an outfit that would look out of place on any other girl, but on Wendy it looked perfect. It fit her cool, slacker aditude. She was truly a fun person to be around.

Soos was a "manchild" who idolized Grunkle Stan, for some fucking reason. Besides that little flaw, he's an extremely nice and extremely lovable guy. He was the first person in Oregon, besides Stan of course, to greet us. He was very excited to hear that we would have to start working in the shack because now he has more people to talk to. Though his cheery aditude took a minute to grow on me, I began to genuinely like him.

For the most part, Gravity Falls seemed like a very nice substitute to our home town of Oakland, California. Back in Oakland the city's were loud and the sun was constantly trying to burn your eyes out, in Gravity Falls you'd be lucky to see a single car in the street and the sky always seemed to be cloudy. I kinda like it. I'd actually recommend this place to you if you can get passed the fact that everyone in this town is a creep. Remember Wendy and Soos? They seem to be only normal people in this entire town, but the less said about that the better.

I roll over in my bed and look at Mabel who is still fast asleep, probably dreaming about marshmallows and teddys bears. I shouldn't be worried for her, I know she'll fit right in with the rest of the weirdos, but as her brother, I still worry about her all the time. I suddenly noticed the cool breeze blowing from the window and onto my face. I got up to close the window, but as soon as I made it there, I saw a figure in the same bushes I was in earlier.

The figure was of a human. It looked small and skinny. I couldn't really make out it's facial features, but I could see what I assumed to be extremely red eyes. I could kinda make out what I thought was messy hair. Looking at the position of his eyes, I think he was staring at me, and I was staring back.

We were probably staring at each other for a good seven minutes before I started to doubt that this was even a real person and not just my mind playing tricks on me. For all I know these red "eyes" I see might just be red lights that had fallen into the bushes and the "messy hair" was just leaves, but the possibility of that went out the window when I saw it lift it's arm in the air and clearly wave at me.

It was saying"hi". Despite everything in my body saying that I should flip this thing off, I waved back at it. We waved at each other for fifteen seconds and I even gave it a small smile. When we finish I did something bold, I motioned for it to come closer with my hand. I didn't think it would work, but it did. The figure started to move closer to my window and I could clearly make out that the figure was a child. He looked about ten or eight and he was completely naked. His eyes really were dark red (although they seemed brighter in the moon light) and his brown hair really was messy and covered in dirt.

My eyes went wide as the realization and seriousness of what I was seeing slowly sinked in. The boy just stared at me as if he was expecting me to say something. His red eyes were lifeless and looked like they were dry as a desert, it was as if he hadn't learned the concept of blinking.

"W-What are you doing out here alone, in the middle of the night, with no clothes on?", I finally asked.

He didn't answer me. I wasn't sure if he could even understand me now. Maybe he spoke a different language or something. "Can you even understand me?", I asked him.

This time he just responded with a simple nod of his head. Before I could ask another question, a cloud of thunder broke the air and it started to rain. The boy waved goodbye to me and slowly walked back in the forest. In hindsight, it was very dumb of me to just let him leave like that. I could've offered him some shelter or something, but I was to shocked and confused at the event that just took place.

"Dipper?" The sound of my sister's voice brought me back to Earth. I turned to her and she barely had her eyes opened. "Go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow.", she says as she drifts back into her slumber. I closed the window and lied back down on my bed. As I tried to get to sleep, there is one thing on my mind, "What the fuck was that?"

 **Author's Note: Like it?**


	2. Communication

**Chapter Two: Communication**

On Monday morning I was woken up by the sound of my sisters sweet voice and the feeling of her soft hands rubbing my back. She was saying, "Dipper, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me, a warm smile on her face. She was already dressed for school. She was wearing a pink summer dress with real roses on the side with matching pink ear rings in her ears. I smiled and said, "Am I in heaven? Because there's an angel in my room."

She blushed and hit me on the shoulder, "Stop it! I swear one of these days you're gonna make people think we're in a relationship because of you."

I chuckled, "You say that like its a bad thing."

She punched me in the shoulder again and said, "Oh shut up. Hurry up and get ready for school, the bus comes in fifteen minutes."

I got out of bed and gave her a salute, "Yes ma'am."

She giggled, "Jesus Dipper, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Kill me?", I jokingly requested, "That's probably the only way to stop me from annoying you. Unless I come back as a ghost and haunt you."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, leaving a smell of rose scented perfume as she left. As soon as she was gone I looked outside the window and into the woods. Despite just waking up, the event with the little boy was still fresh in my mind. My mind was still filled with hundreds of questions concerning what happened last night, and it didn't look like I was gonna get any answers anytime soon.

It took me about eight minutes in total to take a shower, brush my teeth and get dressed in some clean clothes. Ever since we were little, Mabel and I would always take showers and baths together, but when hit middle school and Mabel started…developing, I took it upon myself to get used to getting dressed extremely quickly to avoid awkward encounters. Everyone in the family agrees with my logic.

After I was done getting ready, I walked into the dinning room and saw a plate of two waffles and a glass of orange juice next to it. I'll be damned if I'm eating that. I've noticed that Gruntled Stan isn't the cleanest of people, and the fact that I've never seen him wash his hands doesn't help matters. I grabbed my bookbag and began to make my way to the front door when I was stopped by Mabel's voice.

"Dipper, where are you going?", she asked.

I turned around and saw her sitting on the cashier counter next to Wendy.

"Where does it look like I'm going genius?", I asked rhetorically.

"You can't leave yet", Mabel said, "Wendy wants to talk to us."

"That's not really encouraging me to stay", I said. Mabel grabbed my hand and dragged me over to counter where Wendy greeted me with a single wave.

"Wendys gonna tell us what high school is like", Mabel said excitedly.

"I'll do it for her", I said rolling my eyes, "High school is the same bullshit as middle school, times two."

"Well Dipper", Wendy said with chuckle, "You're not wrong, but your not completely right either. High school can be easy, or it can be hard."

"I prefer hard", I said with a smirk. Then I realized what I had said and immediately regretted it.

"Really? You like it hard huh?", Mabel teased.

Wendy leaned back in her chair and laughed, "I never took you for a catcher Dipper." Mabel laughed and I blushed out of embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant!", I said quickly getting over my embarrassing slip up, "What I meant was that I'm ready for a challenge. If high school is a rough time, then I'll get through it. It's as simple as that."

"That's some tough talk coming from a guy with noodle arms", Wendy said pointing at my skinny arms. Mabel laughed again and I groaned.

"Fuck both of you", I said while gritting my teeth.

Wendy stopped laughing, "What I mean is, the people here in Gravity Falls aren't like the people in California. You guys might be able to fit in with the kids back home, but here, you're gonna have a harder time."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, let me ask you something ", Wendy said, "Did you guys even know that this town even existed before you came down here?" Mabel and I shook our heads. "There's a good reason for that", Wendy said, "Gravity falls is a very reclusive city. We pride ourselves as being as distant from other cities as possible. So when outsiders come in, we treat them like shit."

"So basically, the people at school are gonna shun us for not being here?", Mabel asked. Wendy nodded. "I can live with that", I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe you can, but I can't!", Manel yelled as panic started to set in, "What if I have no friends?"

"You'll always have me", I said giving her a warm smile.

"That's not good enough", Mabel said as she started pacing the room. Wendy laughed as my warm smile turned into a scowl, "Fuck you then."

Wendy went up to Mabel and stopped her from pacing around like a fool, "Calm down Mabel. While it's true you might not have a lot of friends, you'll still have me. I promise that if you guys run into any trouble, I'll be there to help you."

"Seriously?", Mabel asked with a smile creeping up on her face.

Wendy grinned and ruffled Mabel's hair, "Of course little buddy, I got your back."

Mabel squealed like a little girl and hugged Wendy tightly. As she was hugging my sister, she turned to me and said, "That goes for you to Dipper."

I nodded, "Thanks Wendy, but I don't think I'm going to need any help." I grabbed my bookbag and walked out of the Mystery Shack and sat on the steps of the place. I saw Soos cutting wood with an axe. I gave him a wave and he waved back. He seemed to be in a busy mood considering that he would usually talk to me as he worked. Grunkle Stan must've offered him a raise or something in exchange for getting his work done even quicker than he usually did. He deserved a raise a long time ago if you ask me.

With nothing but the sound of Soos chopping wood in the background, I began to walk towards the woods. I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting to find over there. I doubted that the kid would still be outside, but then again, this is the same kid who stood outside in the dark with no clothes on, so who knows where he could be.

"Maybe he's at home", I thought to myself out loud, "He might be at home with his parents. Maybe he just snuck out of his house last night without his folks knowing. But, why would he leave without clothes on?" Nothing I came up with seemed to make any sense. Even as a ten year old, you should know that you shouldn't leave your house without clothes on. And that doesn't explain why he didn't respond to me when I talked to him.

Knowing that me standing here thinking to myself wasn't going to get me any of the answers I wanted any time soon, I decided to call out, "Hey, are you still there?"

Sure, me yelling into the forest seemed like a weird sight, and trust me it was, but it's better than just standing there.

Of course, I got no response. The only sound was still Soos chopping wood in the distance. I decided to introduce myself a little more, "It's me, the guy from the window."

Again, no response. Although I was once again met with silence, this time I felt like I could feel someone looking at me. "Well, I already look crazy, might as well go all the way with it", I mumbled.

I picked up a rock that was on the ground and threw it into the woods. I heard connect with what sounded like a tree trunk. "If your there kid, I want you to throw that rock back at me.", I requested. I stood there for a couple of seconds waiting for something, anything, to happen, and then the rock came flying back at me and landed at my feet.

My eyes went wide as I finally got the response I was looking for. It was like I discovered some ancient being the no human had ever seen. I was so fascinated by this I decided to request something else just to be absolutely sure I was "talking" to the right person.

"If you're the boy who was outside my window last night, I want you to whistle.", I requested. Immediatly after I said that, he started whistling a tune to me.

Then, out of curiosity, I said, "If you are still naked, throw another rock at me." Within seconds another rock came flying at me and it landed in my cupped hands.

My amazement only grew at this point. I started to walk toward the woods, but then I heard the sound of leaves crunching in the distance signaling that he was now running away from me.

"Dammit", I mumbled, "That wasn't smart."

"Hey Dipper", I heard Wendy call my name. I turned around and saw her and Mabel walking toward me. Wendy had keys to what I assumed belonged to a car in her hands and a backpack

"I'm gonna drive you guys to School", she said. She noticed that I was staring in the woods, "What are you doing out here?"

I came up with an quick lie, "I was playing with a rabbit." Well, I might as well have been. He probably had the same language barrier a rabbit has.

"Really? Usually rabbits stay far away from here due to the traps Stan put in the woods.", Wendy said. Oh fuck. That kid is screwed. Wendy led us behind the shack where we saw an old white golf cart. Wendy got in the front seat and started it up. "Get in."

I chuckled. "Well, it's better than a school bus.", I said sarcastically as I let Mabel get on first.

"And it's much better looking than one", Mabel said as I got on. I don't think she understood my sarcasm.

"I'd rather take a golf cart with a hot driver than a school bus though", I said with a smirk.

Wendy chuckled, "In your dreams noodle arms." Mabel and Wendy laughed as my blood boiled. Wendy and Mabel started talking about stuff as we drove off. As we made it to the road, my eyes went wide as I saw the naked boy again. I could see that he was still naked which shocked me. Did he really not have a home, or were his parents that irresponsible?

He smiled and waved at me. I waved back and smiled at him. "Who are you waving at Dip Dop", Mabel asked. When she asked, the boy was already out of sight, so I just said, "The rabbit."

* * *

When we arrived to Gravity Falls high school, the first words on my mind were, "Jesus Christ there are a lot of people here!" Until now I haven't seen that many kids me and Mabel's age since we've been here, so I was shocked to see about two thousand teenagers outside of the school.

"Where the hell were all these people during the summer?", I asked myself.

"Most likely in their homes trying to avoid the outside world", Wendy said parking her "car" in a parking space, "The teens in Gravity Falls like to spend all of their time inside during any extended time off from school. It doesn't matter how many friends you have, if school is out, you're either outside by yourself or in the house."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Ok, now I'm sure this place is just an ass backwards ghost town. Back in California you couldn't go two miles without seeing some asshole spray painting a dick on a wall."

"Well Dipper", Wendy said putting her hand on my shoulder, "Welcome to Gravity Falls, the most ass backwards city in the damn world…or at least in Oregon."

The school bell rang and students started to enter the school. I looked over at Mabel and said, "If the jocks kill me, I just want you to know that I love you, and I was the one who killed your gerbil in elementary school." I started to walk toward the school doors ignoring Mabel punching me in the back as I walked.

"I. Hate. You.", Mabel said punching me in the arm as we walked. I chuckled as I felt her small and punie punches on me. She tries so hard to hurt me, but she just doesn't have a mean bone in her body. When we entered the school it was filled with the sound of kids conversing and celebrating the fact that they are seeing each other again after a long time.

I led Mabel to our lockers (which I kept in my pockets because I knew Mabel would lose hers), and said, "This is gonna be our prison cells for the next couple of months, I hope you like it."

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Will you stop that? This isn't gonna be that bad."

"Whatever you say princess", I said leaning against my locker. As I layed against it, I noticed a girl walking towards us. She was a blonde that was wearing all purple. She gave off a confident yet angry vibe. She had an annoyed look on her face as she approached my sister, and I became ready to protect my princess.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
